The Way of The Shinobi
by RedEyeUchiha123
Summary: What if during the second part of Chunin Exams when Orochimaru & Team 7 fought, Itachi & Kisame interfered? What if it was a plan all along to awaken Naruto's bloodline? How great the consequences would be? How great would Naruto become ? NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings** **\- Alright, before you start reading this story, let me make some things crystal clear. This fic is a bloodline Naruto fic (God Like Eventually). This is also a harem fic, again, just to warn you (NarutoxHarem).**

 **The story starts during the second part of the Chunin exams after Anko explains the rules. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

After passing the first exam, the contestants gathered in front of the training ground 44 nicknamed "Forest of Death." Most of them were nervous while one particular blonde was pretty ecstatic for the upcoming test.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Don't you worry one little bit, I'm sure we're gonna breeze through the second examination. I'll protect you with my life!" said our blond knucklehead as enthusiastically as ever, his spiritsundetermined by the mysterious and a dangerous aura that the dense foliage in front of him seemed to be emitting.

"Don't shout you idiot! We don't want to face extra competition because of your blabbering," hissed Sakura angrily as she bonked him over his head.

"But Sakura-chan, I-," Naruto argued before he was interrupted...

"Will you quit it dobe! Seriously you're such a loser," muttered Sasuke in a forced tone, his voice as calm as usual.

"Shut up teme! I was only trying to lighten the mood here. And at least I'm not scared of that forest like you," growled Naruto, quite annoyed with the 'I'm better than you attitude' of the last Uchiha.

"Hn! Watch what you say loser. I'm an Uchiha, an elite who has already awakened the sharingan at such a young age. You don't even have a bloodline limit," said Sasuke smugly with an arrogant smirk making Naruto grit his teeth.

"Yeah! Watch what you say Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun is way better than you!" said Sakura as she defended her crush making the blond sigh inwardly. It was always like this way, he would try to make some kind of a conversation with his teammates and it always resulted in backfiring at him.

 _'And when we need teamwork the most...'_ thought the blond jinchuriki bitterly before he retorted back; he couldn't just have his rival always have the last words after all.

"I'll show you that I'm way better than you Sasuke. Just you wait, I'm going to pass the second exam like creating a shadow clone. This forest of... err, whatever it is...it doesn't scare me one little bit!" said Naruto loudly while thumping his thumb at his puffed out chest, a determined smile on his face.

WHOOSH!

Suddenly a kunai whipped past Naruto's face cutting his cheek slightly, the sound of the metallic weapon cutting through air reverberating in his ear drums. The blonde yelped in surprise when he felt the tip of a kunai against his neck, a soft tongue licking the blood off his cheek.

"Hm... your blood tastes good gaki," whispered Anko Mitarashi in a seductive tone tone, a sadistic smirk on her face as she had appeared behind him with a shunshin. Naruto though had his eyes wide, her warm hands on his cheek combined with her seductive soft voice made a certain part of his anatomy twitch in response, heat reaching his cheeks as he gulped in a little bit of fear.

' _This proctor is crazy! Just looking at that smirk scares the shit out of me...'_ thought Naruto, honestly creeped out as he tried to get out of her grip. However, it would seem she was holding him to herself with an iron grip, her generous bust squishing against his back making his blush grow darker in shade.

"Be careful what you say genin-chan, these five days may be the worst days of your life," said a smiling Anko loudly making the other contestants gulp in fear while Naruto's expression darkened upon hearing her.

"I doubt that, I've had worse days in my life. Besides...I entered this forest when I was six and spent a month in there due to the orphanage kicking me out...so scare other contestants with this bullshit!," whispered Naruto a bit angrily, his voice low so that only the snake mistress could hear him.

Anko's face though saddened after hearing him. She knew he held the Kyuubi, she was one of the few people who didn't see him as the prisoner, rather its jailer. She knew what the boy must feel every day, having to fight that demon to keep it at bay every second of his life, having to withstand the glares of the pathetic villagers, having to be made fun of his dream of becoming Hokage. After all, she too held the curse seal thanks to that snake bastard, having nightmares every day, sometimes the curse seal acting on its own sending bolts of pain throughout her body, having to be called names like 'Snake Whore' or 'Snake Bitch'...it hurt very much and she knew that pain with every fiber of her being.

Anko wore the mask of some physcotic kunoichi enjoying torturing people, but that was far from truth though because every time she interrogated someone, she would just imagine the face of Orochimaru in front of her and would start torturing like there was no tomorrow.

She always followed Naruto whenever she had time, helping him from the mob of villagers who would beat and pick on him, but by transforming into an Anbu. She feared that he would treat her like every villager, so keeping distance from him was the best choice she could come up with...and besides, even if she wanted to meet him, she couldn't. The Hokage had prohibited from meeting him after all, along with her other three best friends. She liked the boy's attitude, never giving up, never backing down from any challenge, having the strength to pick himself up whenever he failed. He was the only inspiration for her that kept her going, or she would have committed suicide a long time ago from pain the villagers caused her. More importantly, the snake Sanin's apprentice along with her friends were the only one who knew of the mask the boy wore, not even the sandaime knew about it.

Also, over the years she had developed a crush on the boy, so latching onto any chance she got of any physical contact with him was in her 'Must Do' checklist, like one at the present.

"Naruto-kun, you should drop that mask of yours, you cannot fool me," whispered Anko letting her mask slip for a second making Naruto freeze at the spot, his eyes widening.

"Wha-," said the blond in pure shock that someone had seen through him.

"I said dro-," she was interrupted when a Kusa nin appeared behind her, surprising her that a genin was able to sneak up to a prodigy jounin like her.

"I think this is your kunai proctor-san," muttered the Kusa nin with a hiss in his voice returning the kunai to Anko with his tongue in a sickly manner making her grin back at him, her mask back on her face.

"Why thank you genin-san. Oh, and if you want to live...you might wanna reconsider sneaking up on me again," said Anko in a sickly sweet tone, inwardly fuming that this brat had interrupted their conversation.

"My apologies...proctor-san" muttered the Kusa nin as he slipped back away. On the other hand, Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

' _How? How could she have seen through me so easily? This is insane, we have only met. Even jiji doesn't know about it.'_

After the Kusa nin went back to his team, Anko leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Take care Naruto-kun and you better come out of this alive," before shunshining to in front of the genin.

"Alright maggots, I've already explained the rules & each team has a scroll. Get in front of your assigned gates in ten minutes," spoke Anko loudly, reverting to the bad ass kunoichi personality.

Naruto just stood there, too shocked to move.

' _And also, did she just call me 'Naruto-kun'?'_.

"Hey dobe, what are you spacing off about? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this exam," said Sasuke while smirking.

"Shut up teme!" growled Naruto with an irritated expression on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned around to see a blushing Hinata.

"Huh? Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Seeing she was red he asked, "Are you okay? Your face is all red, you don't have a fever do you? Here let me check," uttered Naruto as he put the back of his hand on her forehead.

' _Arrgh, how can that idiot be so dense?'_ thought Sakura with an exasperated sigh.

' _What a loser!_ 'Thought Sasuke while shaking his head.

Hinata blushed furiously upon the contact and invented a new shade of red as she started to sway.

' _No! I cannot faint, I have to do this for Naruto-kun'_ thought Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, here ...th-this is f-for y-your ch-cheek," she murmured, blushing at the mention of Naruto's cheek before handing him herself made healing ointment.

"For me? Thanks Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto while applying the ointment on his cheek, healing the cut instantly due to Kyuubi's chakra.

"Wow! That's so cool! Did you made this Hinata?" the blonde asked as he had never seen a medicine like this before. He knew almost all of the healing ointments due to several trips to the hospitals, courtesy of the villagers of course.

"Um, y-yes," replied Hinata shyly.

"Man, you're amazing Hinata!" the whiskered blonde exclaimed with his trademark foxy grin. Seeing her cute blushing face, he couldn't help but comment though.

"You know Hinata, you actually look cute. You know...blushing and all," verbalized Naruto while laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

THUD!

"Oi! H-Hinata, are you alright? Oi! Wake up, the second exam is about to start!" articulated Naruto frantically, not knowing what was wrong with her.

' _Kami-sama, how can he be so dense? He was flirting with her without even realizing it. Sometimes, I really feel for Hinata'_ , thought Sakura.

Kiba and Shino arrived to see Hinata lying on the floor, blushing up a storm even though she was unconscious. Her face twisted into a smile as if she had just experienced a mind numbing orgasm.

Kiba sighed, "Don't worry Naruto, we'll take over from here."

"Is she alright?" the blonde asked, worry etched on his face.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san, she just fainted from excitement and anxiety," answered Shino in his monotone voice.

"Oh! Okay, well good luck to you guys!"

"Thanks, see you at the tower idiot," replied Kiba confidently with a smirk.

"You bet dog-breath!" replied Naruto making Kiba growl at the nickname. Sakura giggled lightly to herself whereas Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"Okay dobe, let's go," uttered the Uchiha while walking towards their assigned gate.

"Alright maggots, time to go wild. At the count of three, the gates will be opened. Oh, and one last advice before you go. Don't Die!" said Anko while putting on the most badass look she could muster.

One common thought running through all the genin except Gaara, _' she's scary!'_ (Yeah, even Neji even though he's a stuck up Hyuuga).

"Alright, get ready. ONE…..TWO…," shouted Anko, pausing dramatically as the genin waited with bated breath.

"Meh, get outta here," spoke Anko with a bored expression on her face, doing the 'shoo' motion with her hands.

All the genin sweat dropped, already past the gate as they dashed into the dense foliage.

 **Team 7**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura blurred through the gate, opting to go through the trees due to possibility of traps on the ground. After sometime, a Kusa nin (You know he's Orochimaru, so no point in creating suspense. I'm gonna use 'Orochimaru' after this instead of 'Kusa nin') started following them after easily dispatching his supposed teammates.

' _Soon Sasuke-kun, I will obtain your sharingan,'_ thought Orochimaru while grinning like a maniac.

After three hours of travelling, Sasuke saw a clearing ahead with his Sharingan.

"Stop!" he ordered with a serious expression.

"What's the matter? Is someone ahead of us Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura with some worry and anxiety visible on her face.

"There's a clearing ahead of us. We've been travelling for three hours now, we should take a break," he suggested with a sigh.

"Who told you, you were the fucking leader Sasuke-teme?" growled Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"Shut up Naruto-baka! He's right," Sakura interrupted sternly while Sasuke smirked victoriously.

Naruto however gritted his teeth in anger, _' If it wasn't for my mask, I would've slapped this pink haired bitch. One day Sasuke, I will show you what I'm truly capable of. Just you wait!'_

"Alright, let's go," the Uchiha uttered smugly while Sakura followed him.

SWOOSH!

As soon as Sasuke & Sakura landed in the clearing, a huge gust of wind approached them at high speeds.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw chakra in the wind with his **Sharingan** (Copy Wheel Eye).

"SAKURA, NARUTO DUCK!" shouted Sasuke while himself ducking in the process. Sakura barely dodged the powerful current while Naruto couldn't dodge due him being in midair when he was just about to land.

' _Oh Shit!'_ thought Naruto before he was swept away by the strong tide of wind, blown away from the clearing.

The blonde skidded across the ground, far from the clearing before coming to a halt.

' _That was a Jounin level wind jutsu with a high amount of chakra in it which no genin should possess except me. The one who attacked us is clearly a jounin level or above. I have to warn Sasuke and Sakura before they get themselves killed,_ 'thought Naruto with a grim expression on his face.

Just as he was about to head back to the clearing, a huge snake attacked him. He jumped high in air just in time to dodge the snake as it had lunged forward, intending to eat him.

' _Phew, that was close. If it weren't for my keen senses due to Kyuubi, I probably would've been eaten. Clearly this snake is a summon and if my hunch is correct, it's sent by the one who attacked us. Meaning he's after Sasuke as he's the one having Sharingan, the last Uchiha while Sakura doesn't have anything special. He wants to keep me busy for some time. I better hurry, don't have any time to play'_ , the blonde pondered, landing on a branch in crouched position as he stared at the large reptile with narrowed eyes.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Shadow Clone Technique)," he mumbled, creating ten shadow clones.

"Alright guys, I know you're gonna hate me for this but you have to be eaten by that snake," said Naruto making the clones erupt in an outrage.

"WHAT? Are you crazy, there's NO way I'm going in that shithole!" yelled a shadow clone while pointing his index finger at the snake.

"Yeah! If you want to do it that badly why don't you go in there?" asked another shadow clone in curiosity.

At this, Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he took a deep breath, "I'm the real one. So there's no point in me getting killed if I can use you. NOW GET HELL OUTTA HERE YOU LAZY BASTARDS OR NO RAMEN FOR YOU!"

All the shadow clones paled at this as they jumped towards the snake without any second thoughts.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" yelled a clone in midair. As soon as they landed in front of the snake, it immediately leaped forward, eating all of them in a swipe.

Naruto grinned as he went through three hand seals before exclaiming, " **Kage Bunshin Bakuha no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Explosion Technique)."

Immediately, the snake's stomach began to glow red, increasing in size until...

BOOM!

It exploded in a huge blast, its body fluids spraying all around the area.

"Ugh, I really pity my clones," muttered Naruto, disgusted by the scene in front of him.

"I should get going," he spoke to himself before leaping in the direction of clearing where his team was.

 **Sasuke and Sakura-After Naruto Was Blown Away**

Sasuke and Sakura had some bruises but nothing life threatening.

The Uchiha stood up, brushing the dust of him as he looked around for the attacker.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," greeted Orochimaru, suddenly landing in front of the duo.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing the same Kusa nin from before.

"You are that Kusa nin who returned the kunai to the proctor," the pink haired genin pointed out in realization.

"Why yes little girl and I know you guys have the heavens scroll in your possession," said Orochimaru.

"How did you-," the Uchiha trailed at the end in surprise.

"So, you genin want the earth's scroll huh?" asked the snake sanin with a smirk, showing them the earth scroll before gulping it down his throat.

Sakura almost threw up at seeing the sick display.

"If you want it, you'll have to fight me Sasuke-kun," the sanin hissed while grinning, leaking large amounts of chakra.

Sasuke and Sakura were immediately brought down to their knees, not being able to withstand the pressure as they panted due to the strain.

' _This guy is way above genin level. We can't defeat him. We'll have to get outta here!'_ thought the Uchiha in alarm.

Orochimaru lowered his killing intent, wanting to fight the Uchiha. Both the team seven's members were now breathing hard due to much needed oxygen as they struggled to calm themselves down.

"Sa-Sakura, w-when I say, we will retreat," spoke Sasuke shakily with Sakura agreeing with him seeing that they could not handle this Kusa genin.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, don't tell me the last Uchiha is just a lowly genin," mocked Orochimaru, trying to rile up the last Uchiha.

"Sakura, now!" yelled Sasuke as the duo started to run in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

"So, you're weaker than Itachi after all, ne Sasuke-kun?"

Upon hearing this Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

' _Well that worked'_ , thought the sanin in amusement.

"What did you say?" growled Sasuke with barely contained rage in his voice.

"You are weaker than Itachi, Sasuke-kun. At your age, he was in Anbu while you still are a lowly genin. You have two tomoes in your sharingan while Itachi's Sharingan had fully matured by now. You are nothing compared to Itachi Sasuke-kun. You'll never be able to beat him and avenge your family. Even Naruto-kun is stronger than you."

This made the Uchiha see red as he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth while glaring at the sanin with his eyes blazing with Sharingan.

."..! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!," shouted a raging Sasuke as he dashed towards Orochimaru, eyes ablaze with his clan's doujutsu, hate clearly evident in his eyes at the mention of Itachi and Naruto being stronger than him.

"Sasuke-kun, NO!" shouted Sakura, her plea falling on deaf ears.

Upon reaching him, Sasuke went through a flurry of punches and kicks, going all out.

"Frontal attacks like these won't work Sasuke-kun," spoke a smirking Orochimaru, fluently dodging Sasuke's every single strike like a snake.

Sasuke went for a right uppercut when Orochimaru flipped backwards, landing gracefully before dashing forward again. He aimed a blurred kick at Sasuke's midsection who dodged it barely before jumped backwards using chakra beneath his feet.

"If it wasn't for your Sharingan, you would have the air knocked out of you Sasuke-kun," the sanin mocked with a cold chuckle making Sasuke growl, frustrated that he was not able to land even a single blow on him.

"Let's move this up a notch shall we?" uttered the snake sanin, the smirk ever present on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Orochimaru disappeared from his view.

WHAM!

He felt an immense pain at his rib-section, currently flying back at high speeds before crashing into the bark of a tree getting the wind knocked out of him- courtesy of the Kusa nin appearing out of nowhere to deliver a powerful kick to his ribs.

Sasuke spat some blood from his mouth, trying to stand as his legs wobbled a bit.

' _What was that? I didn't see him move even with my sharingan and his kick felt stronger than even Kakashi sensei's'_ , thought Sasuke in surprise.

"Hm, you are a disappointment Sasuke-kun. Do you really think you can kill Itachi at this level? It wouldn't even take him five seconds to beat you like this," the sanin again mocked with a neutral expression on his face.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" asked a worried Sakura. She turned her head to glare at Orochimaru for hurting her crush like that.

"You want something little girl?" asked Orochimaru in amusement, never leaving his eyes off Sasuke.

"How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun like that you bastard!" yelled an angry Sakura.

She dashed towards Orochimaru with a kunai in her hands, intending on killing him. She tried to slash him on the chest when Orochimaru easily dodged her sloppy attack, delivered a crushing blow to her stomach.

"Agh!" Sakura was sent flying backwards as she skidded on the ground to a halt, blood dripping down her chin.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi you lowly genin. Your attacks are academy level at best."

" **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)," yelled Sasuke after going through a couple of hand signs, sending a huge fireball towards Orochimaru.

It hit him dead on resulting in the area getting covered with fire where Orochimaru was previously standing.

Sasuke smirked while panting as he had spent a lot of chakra on that last attack.

 _'That'll teach him to mess with an Uchiha'_ , he thought smugly, a confident expression on his face.

After the smoke cleared, Orochimaru stood there with three degree burns while the skin on his face was currently torn off to reveal a pale skin, eyes yellow with slitted pupils. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his face, _'What is he?'_

"Nice try Sasuke-kun, but you'll have to do more than just basic jutsus," said a laughing Orochimaru before dissolving into mud.

' _What! A mud clone'_ , thought Sasuke while frantically searching for the Kusa nin with his Sharingan.

"SASUKE-KUN! BEHIND YOU!" yelled an injured Sakura making his eyes widened upon hearing her.

"You shouldn't let your enemies get behind you Sasuke-kun," whispered Orochimaru in Sasuke's ear from behind.

The Uchiha quickly turned around to receive a bone shattering punch to his face as he was sent flying back. He flipped several times in midair due to force of the punch, rolling roughly on the ground before skidding to a halt. He could now feel several of his bones crack due to his roughly landing, coughing more blood along some teeth.

"SASUKE-KUN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled a worried Sakura.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!" he shouted back in frustration, wiping the blood off his chin.

"Let me ask you, do you want power Sasuke-kun?" asked Orochimaru with a serious expression on his face now.

"Wh-What..," stuttered Sasuke, taken aback by what he was hearing.

"I can grant you power beyond imagination Sasuke-kun," the snake sanin continued.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Sasuke, clearly terrified of this mysterious entity. Orochimaru peeled off the Kusa genin's skin to show his pale complexion face.

"My name is Orochimaru, of the legendary sanin," he answered, a grave expression on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing this.

' _No doubt we were no match for him. He's a freaking Sanin!'_ thought Sasuke, having read about them in the Academy.

' _He must be the traitor the textbooks didn't mention about'_ , thought Sakura in realization.

"Wh-What do you want with me?" the Uchiha asked shakily.

"You'll know in due time Sasuke-kun. For now, I'll leave you a parting gift," said Orochimaru with a smirk before his neck elongated to impossible lengths, giving Sasuke a hickey...err bit him on the side of the neck before retracting his head.

Sasuke screamed in pure agony, clutching his neck with his hand before falling on the ground unconscious. Three black tomoes forming a circle could be seen where Orochimaru bit Sasuke indicating a Heaven's Curse seal.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN YOU FREAK?" shouted a horrified Sakura.

"Just a little gift. In time, he'll seek me for more power. Now, it's time for you to die you annoying pest," spoke Orochimaru before dashing towards Sakura, intent on killing her making her eyes widen in fear.

Orochimaru was halfway through when a kunai attacked with a paper bomb landed just in front on him, though at a safe distance from Sakura.

' _A paper bomb!'_ thought Orochimaru...

BOOM!

...before shunshining backwards just in time to avoid the blast.

"Looks like I made it just in time," spoke Naruto, currently standing on tree branch above Sakura.

"Naruto! What took you so long?" yelled a relieved Sakura, happy to see the blond for the first time in her life.

"I had to take care of an annoying pest, courtesy of our friend Orochimaru here," the blonde uttered as he landed in front on Sakura, who was still lying on the ground due to being injured.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I was beginning to think you died out there. But I'm curious, how did you know I'm Orochimaru. I'm pretty sure the Academy doesn't tell about me except Jiraiya and Tsunade and you were not here when I told Sasuke-kun," asked Orochimaru, intrigued by the jinchuriki.

"Well your pale snake-like face is a dead giveaway...and jiji told me about you too," the whiskered blonde answered.

"Oh...and who is this jiji of yours?" asked Orochimaru in amusement.

"It doesn't concern you snake face. What did you do to Sasuke?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"He's just unconscious as he couldn't take me on. I'm hoping for a better challenge from you Naruto-kun," the sanin verbalized with a cold playful smirk.

' _I am no match for him. I have to stall him and hope the guards around here were alerted due to such high amount of chakra he used in that wind jutsu_ ,' thought Naruto with a grim expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for Naruto-kun? Don't tell me you're scared," mocked Orochimaru, amused by the jinchuriki's lack of answer.

' _Shadow Clones & Exploding Shadow Clones wouldn't work against a sanin. Guess I have to use that style although it's quite risky. But it can stall him for some time due to the element of surprise,'_ thought Naruto, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Alright Naruto-kun, if you just want to stand there, then allow me to ki-," Orochimaru stopped when he saw red chakra start to leak out of Naruto, his hair becoming more spikier, his whiskers more defined now, eyes turning from cerulean blue to crimson red with black slits in the middle while his nails and canines became elongated, pointed at the edges. The ground he was standing on cracked under the pressure of demonic chakra, creating a small crater- greatly shocking the snake sanin.

' _How is this boy intentionally using the Kyuubi's chakra? It's not possible for any jinchuriki to control a bijuu's chakra at such a young age. This boy is supposed to be the dead last of his generation. How can he control the bloodlust that the Kyuubi is emitting right now? Still, he's no match for me, but the power he's radiating is at least mid-jounin level. It's a relief I created a sound and chakra barrier around this clearing or else everyone in the village would have sensed the foul chakra. I suspected the boy to use a bit of kyuubi's chakra, but not like this!'_ thought, Orochimaru clearly amazed by the jinchuriki.

' _This chakra, I've felt it before in the Wave country while we were on the bridge. It feels so dark & evil. How can Naruto have two types of chakra? Normal chakra is blue & barely visible, yet this chakra is red and clearly visible. Naruto, what are you hiding from us?'_ thought Sakura in wonder.

' _Alright, I cannot remain in this state for long. I have to stall him for as long as possible,'_ thought Naruto with gritted teeth.

" **Alright you bastard, you want a better challenge that's what you will get!** " exclaimed Naruto in a demonic tone, getting down on all fours with one tail of red chakra waving behind him.

He dashed towards Orochimaru at such speeds that even Rock Lee would have hard time following him with his weights off and third celestial gate open. To Sakura, he was a blur.

Orochimaru was surprised by his speed but quickly composed himself as he met the jinchuriki in a clash locking both of his hands with Naruto's, forming a crater beneath them due to the force of the impact.

' _For a boy, his strength is amazing, even for a jinchuriki,'_ thought Orochimaru, surprised at the blonde's strength. The sanin's eyes widened when he saw the red chakra tail coming towards him, he immediately ducked down, although barely- releasing the hands lock in the process. Naruto used his tail to support himself on the ground while he was in midair  & went for a kick at Orochimaru's face. The sanin caught his leg and hurled him upwards.

Naruto regained his balance while in midair and placed his foot on a tree's bark. Using it as a springboard, he launched himself at high speeds towards Orochimaru while forming a hand sign (Criss Cross).

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " exclaimed Naruto as ten shadow clones appeared, each having the same chakra cloak and heading onto a collision course with Orochimaru along with the original.

Orochimaru smirked as he just stood there.

" **Fuuton: Kuukiburasuto no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Air Blast Technique)," he muttered, firing a concentrated blast of wind natured chakra towards Naruto and his clones.

POOF!

All his clones were dispelled instantly while he was sent flying back.

WHAM!

The blonde slammed into a rock boulder, his eyes widening in pain.

' _He didn't even use any handseals for that jutsu! I have to resort to taijutsu, I'm no match for him in ninjutsu and I don't any genjutsu'_ , thought Naruto while standing up shakily, the chakra cloak still covering him.

"I'm surprised you can stand after that blow Naruto-kun," spoke Orochimaru, deeply impressed by the boy's endurance.

Naruto said nothing as he dashed towards the snake sanin, again engaging him in a fierce taijutsu battle. They were a blur to Sakura as they traded blows with each other, punch for punch, kick for kick, sending strong currents of winds throughout the clearing. Sakura was bracing herself from the violent winds, still lying on the ground.

' _I can't even see them. Was Naruto always this strong? Sasuke-kun is no match for him. Am I the weak link of our team'_ , thought Sakura, now regretting every time she hit Naruto and thought of him as annoying, even though he put his neck on the line to save her or she would have died a while ago.

Naruto winced when he felt his muscles straining under the pressure of kyuubi's chakra.

' _I can't last for much longer now. It's now or never,'_ the blonde thought as he jumped back to create some distance between him and Orochimaru.

"Alright, here we go... **Demonic Fox Claw** ," muttered Naruto to himself.

'I've _never heard of a style with that name_ ,' thought Orochimaru in curiosity.

Naruto opened his fists and crouched his fingers making claw-like hands because of his elongated nails. His one arm was in front of him while the other was behind him, pointing it upwards making an approximately thirty degree angle with the horizontal, his knees were slightly bent, demonic chakra(youki) concentrated on his nails which were now a denser red in color, thus settling into his taijutsu stance.

He then dashed towards Orochimaru on all fours and upon reaching, unleashed a flurry of claw strikes with a fox's agility.

' _What is he doing? He's only trying to slash me. His nails cannot do enough physical damage,'_ thought Orochimaru while dodging his strikes.

Meanwhile, Sakura had slipped into unconsciousness due to fatigue and her injuries.

When one of Naruto's nails slightly slashed one of Orochimaru's hands, Naruto smirked and flipped backwards.

"What's so funny brat?" asked the sanin with a raised eyebrow, getting annoyed with the jinchuriki.

"Let me tell you the essence of my taijutsu style...you will be dying anyway. This style is only useful if someone has demonic chakra. A bijuu's chakra is poisonous to human body but has less effect on a jinchuriki himself as they get adapted to it. I concentrate my youki at my hands and if my nails cuts someone even the slightest bit, then the demonic chakra enters the system of the victim. Meaning when my claw slashed your skin, the youki entered your system and is currently working like a poison. This is just like the gentle fist, meaning even the slightest contact is deadly. However, I only need one successful strike unlike the gentle fist in which chakra points are closed one by one, thus my style is more deadly without the need of accuracy and precision. Hence the name Demonic Fox Claw," explained Naruto with a proud and a confident smirk on his face.

Orochimaru was shocked to the core by the deadliness of this taijutsu & only had one thought running through his mind:

' _This boy is a genius!'_

' _One thing which I didn't tell him is that style requires large amount of kyuubi's chakra & hence every time I use it, it puts huge strain on my muscles and my life span is shortened considerably. Its use is very limited,'_ thought Naruto with a sigh.

Orochimaru however could feel the poisonous chakra acting and disrupting his normal body functioning and chakra coils.

"Well Naruto-kun, your taijutsu may be invincible but not against me," said Orochimaru while smirking.

"What?"

His question was answered when Orochimaru's upper body started to become like a balloon and his mouth opened to an impossible size from which another Orochimaru extruded, dripping with saliva.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

' _This guy is a freak!'_ he thought in horror. Suddenly the blonde started to feel immense pain as he was on his knees, coughing more blood while red chakra began to recede back into his body.

' _Damn! Several of my muscles have been torn. I can't even stand properly!'_ he mused to himself, the bijuu's red chakra now completely dissipated.

"Guess your body couldn't handle any more of the kyuubi's chakra Naruto-kun," Orochimaru verbalized with an amused smirk.

"H-How c-can you still be st-standing?" asked Naruto who was currently writhing in pain.

"I can regenerate my whole body if it gets damaged...still, it does take a lot of chakra. Why do you think I've been doing human experiments all these years?" he asked in a proud tone.

"Y-You're Sick," spat Naruto, his one eye closed as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Orochimaru walked towards Naruto before picking up the blonde by his throat.

"Well, you clearly gave a better fight, a much better fight Naruto-kun. It's time to end this though," the sanin declared with a grim expression on his face, lifting Naruto's orange jumpsuit to reveal the jinchuriki's stomach with a spiral like seal.

"O-Oi, please don't rape me!" said a horrified Naruto as chibi Naruto ran in his mindscape while screaming-"HE'S GONNA TAKE OUR VIRGINITY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Orochimaru sweatdropped while his eyebrows twitched, "I'm not raping you brat. What do you think I am- a gay?" said an annoyed Orochimaru.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in genuine confusion," Um...yeah."

" That's it brat! I will seal the Kyuubi's chakra so you can't use that taijutsu of yours since it depends so much on your youki!" exclaimed Orochimaru while his right hand's fingertips started to glow with blue chakra, each having a different kanji whereas Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"It's over gaki," stated Orochimaru, thrusting his hand towards Naruto's stomach.

" **Gogyo Fu** -," just as his hand was about to connect to Naruto's stomach, it was grabbed by a larger hand.

Orochimaru looked up for his eyes to widen in mind boggling shock.

Standing at the side, holding his hand was a large man, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. His complexion was pale blue, pointed teeth and gills-like features on his cheeks. On his forehead was a Kirigakure's protector with a slash in the middle, marking him as a missing nin. A large sword was bandaged in white wrappings on his back.

"Kisame?" asked Orochimaru, not believing his eyes.

"Orochimaru, long time no see!" exclaimed a grinning Kisame Houshigaki, one of the strongest members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

 **There is one thing I need to make crystal clear now, this first chapter belonged to Naruto6023 from "Chronicles of my Shinobi Way" but he discontinued that story and gave it to me as a base for my first story. The first two chapters will be similar but I can promise this story will be very different from his.**

 **REMEMBER TO FOLLOW,FAVORITE, ….THANK YOU**

 **See you guys later! XD**

 **RedEyeUchiha123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings** **\- The warning that I gave last chapter void that. This will still be a bloodline Naruto fic, There will be slight DBZ elements used but not many. It will still be a NarutoXHarem but who is in that harem is still up for debate. I have put up a poll on my profile please go vote for the girls you would like in the Harem.**

 **Like I said last chapter, Chapter 1 and 2 will be similar to "Chronicle of My Shinobi Way" previously owned and written by Naruto6023.**

 **Chapter-2:**

"Orochimaru, long time no see, "said Kisame smiling like a maniac.

"Kisame? What the hell are you doing here? Asked a shell shocked Orochimaru.

"I'm hurt Orochimaru. Aren't you glad to see me? Said Kisame mockingly.

Orochimaru growled then dissolved into mud dropping Naruto in the process and then reappeared a good distance away. "Damn snake, my hands are all muddy now," said Kisame waving his hands around sporadically.

Naruto sweat dropped while thinking " _Great another Madman"._ Um, who are you? Asked Naruto while trying to stand dismissing him as a possible enemy as he saved him one way or the other.

"Stay down if you want to live brat!" said Kisame while standing in front of Naruto facing Orochimaru with a serious aura surrounding him.

" _How can Akatsuki be here? My spies informed me that they won't make any sort of move for some years"_. "And if Kisame is here, then she must be-

"It's been a while Orochimaru," Orochimaru's thoughts were interrupted when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him sending shivers up his spine.

He whipped his head to come face to face with a women around his height in her late teens, waering the same black cloak with tread clouds as Kisame. She was an older version of Sasuke, with black onyx eyes and coal black hair that ran to right about her rear, an emotionless face and a leaf protector with a slash in the middle on her forehead indicating she too was a missing ninja.

"I-Itachi?" said a shocked Orochimaru.

"Kisame, would you mind keeping Orochimaru busy for a while,"said Itachi in her cold emotionless tone.

Upon hearing her, Kisame grinned manically."Sure! I've been itching to fight anyway," said Kisame while unwrapping the white bandages showing a large sword with metallic spikes in his hands.

"Im sure you haven't forgotten about Samehada. "It's been hungry for some delicious chakra for quite a while now," said kisame while walking towards Orochimaru like he didn't have a care in the world.

Itachi shunshined to where a shocked Naruto was.

"Y-You're, Itachi Uchiha? The one who slaughtered her entire clan and Sasuke's sister", asked a scared Naruto knowing that he was in front of the Uchiha Prodigy. Itachi just stared impassively at Naruto.

" _Damn! I've got to get the hell out of here. I've already done what I came here for. I can take on Kisame using Kusanagi with no problem, but Itachi is out of the question especially with my current amount of chakra."_ Thought Orochimaru before dissolving into a large tree's trunk behind him.

" _Where in the blue blazes do you think you're going you Snake bitch," yelled Kisame dashing towards the tree where Orochimaru once stood._

"Leave him be Kisame. He's a master of Camouflage, there's no point in chasing him. He's already gone past the barrier. Besides we already have what we came for.

"Fine! But next time we run into that snack bitch I'm going to shove Samehada up his ass", growled Kisame.

"W-what do you w-want with me", asked a scared shitless Naruto.

Itachi closed her eyes to reveal a fully evolved Sharingan, three tomoes in each eye which then turned into black shurikens.

"There's a fourth stage to the Sharingan!" thought a bewildered Naruto.

"This is Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto-kun," said Itachi as if reading Naruto's thoughts.

"Are y-you here to kill me", said Naruto who was fearing for his life at this moment In time and in mass amounts of pain due to his muscles tearing from Demonic Fox Claw.

"I'm so so sorry for what I'm about to do Naruto-kun, but this is the only way", said Itachi, regret visible in her eyes and Naruto swore is saw a lone tear rolled down Itachi's cheek but then everything went black.

The last thing Naruto heard was Tsukiyomi.

 **World of Tsukiyomi**

He noticed that he was tied to a cross- like post, with a blood red moon floating above him. In front of him stood Itachi with a wakizashi and a look of regret plastered on her face.

"This is the world of Tsukiyomi where I control everything. For the next seventy two hours I will kill the people you care about the most right in front of repeatedly until you awaken it, "said Itachi. Which Naruto noticed she said it just above a whisper so he could hear her but just barely.

"What in the world am I supposed to awaken?" said a confused Naruto.

Itachi remained silent as Iruka Umino appeared in front of Naruto.

"Sensei? What are you doing? Get out of Here right now!" Yelled Naruto

"You and I Naruto are so similar we both lost are parents in a tragic event and that's why I've always thought of you as my little brother Naruto. I know I was hard on you in the academy but that is because I believed you would become something far greater than this world has ever seen, said Iruka with a smile plastered on his face. Itachi started moving towards Iruka.

"I know and I have always seen you as a big brother who is there to scold me when I do something stupid but we don't have time for this. Itachi is right behind you!" yelled Naruto tears starting to roll down his face as Itachi approached Iruka.

When Itachi reached him he lifted the wakizashi.

"NO, IRUKA, BEHIND YOU! ITACHI I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL RIP YOU TOO SHREDS", by the time Naruto finished that sentence all that was left of Iruka Umino was a headless corpse and a head underneath Itachi's feet.

"Y-you killed him. You k-killed my sensei. I-I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU,YOU SCUM BAG," At this point tears were rolling down Naruto's cheeks as he violently tried to break free of what was keeping him pinned to the cross.

Then suddenly Ayame and Teuchi appeared with smiles flowing across their faces.

"Naruto-kun you know I have always seen you as my little brother and know no matter how hard or how disappointing your day know my Father and I will always be there to cheer you up," said Ayame as she looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Hey kid, Ramen is on the house today," said Teuchi offering him a bowl.

"OH NO! OH GOD NO! NOT YOU TOO AYAME-NEE-CHAN, OJI-SAN. PLEASE GOD NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING, PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE RUN! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN! , "Screamed Naruto desperately trying to break free.

Naruto was once again forced to watch as Itachi butchered one of his loved ones. Blood splattered all over Naruto and Itachi as the Ramen mixed in with the pool of blood that now surrounded Itachi's feet.

"NOOO! PLEASE, STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME JUST GET IT OVER WITH AND PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T KILL ANYONE ELSE I LOVE," Cried Naruto in desperation as tears were pouring down his face like a waterfall. He couldn't take it anymore he was beginning to crack he couldn't take watching his loved ones get butchered right in front of him.

" _I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to do this. For your future and for the Future of the Uzumaki Clan. Kushina- sensei I will, not fail your son I swear it."_ Thought Itachi

Itachi had shivers go down her spine when she saw the murderous glare Naruto was aiming at her. His eyes filled with nothing but hate and disgust for her.

Then Naruto's eyes widened when the one person that would break him completely appeared right in front of him.

There standing in front of him was the man who had watched out for his wellbeing even if he had more important matters to attend to. Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage, His JiJi stood in front of him with one of his signature smiles gracing his face.

"I've always thought of you as my grandson Naruto- Kun, you remind me so much of myself when I was young. Bold, Thick Headed, Dense, and Brave." Said the aged Hokage with a serene smile on his face. "Naruto know that no matter what happens from here on out know that I am always proud of the ninja you-."

Sarutobi never got to finish that sentence as Itachi's sword pierced through his heart instantly killing him. Blood oozed out of Sarutobi's mouth, as his body dropped in a pool of blood motionless.

" _JiJi is…dead",_ thought Naruto over and over again.

A few moments later, pure white chakra started to leak out of Naruto's body forming a chakra cloak around him, but in addition to the white chakra streaks of black chakra were sporadically shooting around Naruto's body. (Like a Super Saiyan 2)

Itachi was shocked, no she was beyond shocked. She had come into this knowing Naruto should possess Heavenly (White) Chakra but to possess Hell (Black) Chakra as well. _"That shouldn't be possible there have only been two entities throughout time to wield those chakras and they were none other than Kami and Yami themselves,"_ Itachi thought in a state of shock.

Itachi was pulled from her thoughts by an ear deafening scream.

"AAAAARGHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU BITCH. MY EYES, HEAD, MY WHOLE BODY HURTS! "Screamed Naruto who was thrashing around the invisible post he was tied too.

" _I'd better end Tsukiyomi n-"_ Itachi never got to finish that thought as Naruto's right fist connected with her lower jaw with such force that she was thrown out of the world of Tsukiyomi.

 **Outside-The Clearing**

Kisame had no idea what was going on. One second, Itachi and the blond brat were standing and the next white/black chakra was leaking out of the brat and he was screaming in pain.

"Itachi! What the hell is goi-?" Kisame never finished that sentence because as he was about to he saw Itachi fly into a nearby tree.

As Itachi got up Kisame could only look at Naruto in awe by the display of power he was putting out, although he was doing it unintentionally. His White Chakra swirling around his body like a mini typhoon creating a massive crater in the process while the black streaks of chakra shout out uncontrollably destroying everything in its path.

The once heavily forested area had now become a wasteland under this assault. Sasuke and Sakura who were unconscious skidded off who knows where. Itachi and Kisame had to apply chakra to their feet to keep themselves still but that didn't work as they still were pushed back several feet.

Itachi and Kisame were suddenly thrown back when a huge tide of chakra swept through the area, both crashing into trees and suddenly the very anguished Naruto stopped.

"What the hell was what? " Kisame asked as he got up to see Itachi staring wide eyed with her Sharingan.

He turned to see nothing but smoke and dust arising from where the brat once stood.

"Oi Itachi, what's the matter? Did he die or something?" said Kisame as he picked up Samehada.

Itachi only stayed silent while he was completely taken aback by what he saw.

…

…

"OI! Say something dammit!" Shouted Kisame as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"H-His chakra is now white/black. But that's not what shocks me the most, it's that his doujutsu isn't the Rinnegan, it's something that's only supposed to be Legend. It's called Ketto no Masuta (Master of all bloodlines). It has the ability to copy and store jutsu much like the Sharingan but the kicker is it also has the ability to copy bloodlines, such as the Sharingan, Byakugan or even blood lines like ice release, etc. said Itachi still in bewildered state.

"T-the Heaven chakra was said to be possessed by Kami, which means his chakra is of Light type, while The Hell chakra was said to be possessed by Yami which means his chakra is of Shadow type as well. Just with these two chakra types he will become a force to be reckoned with if he learns to control them completely. That's not even taking in to consideration his eyes." Whispered Itachi for once not believing what his Sharingan was showing him.

"A-And his Chakra coils, they are massive. His own reserves well surpass the Kage level and that's not even counting the Kyubi." Itachi still whispering to himself.

"Oi, what are you going on and on about," said an annoyed Kisame.

There was a sudden surge in power which came from the epicenter Naruto seemed to have created for himself. In turn it threw Itachi and Kisame through several Trees. When they finally recovered their jaws dropped to the ground, their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets when they saw Naruto.

There standing in the middle was a 'man' with the height of about 5'10, not a shrimp. His jump suit was straining under the muscles which were a lot more pronounced now. His spiking hair was glowing substantially. It seemed to have grown a lot, pointing in every direction with his bangs covering his eyes.

Itachi couldn't help but blush quite profusely and she noticed she even had a small nose bleed just by looking at the new and improved Naruto.

Meanwhile Kisame was too distracted to notice Itachi's predicament because Samehada seemed to have taken a liking to Naruto's huge chakra reserves.

Naruto lifted his head to show his eyes for the first time after his supposedly Super Transformation (Super Saiyan… I know cliché.) The Sclera (White Part) part of his eye was a coal black, the iris could only be described as an outline of Green Spikes around the inside of his eyes, and the Cornea was the most chilling part about Naruto's new eyes. It had four of those green Spikes all pointing towards the center of his eyes where a blue sphere was settles. (I know not the best description but look at my profile picture you should understand after that.)

" _Whoa! What is this feeling? I feel 1000 times stronger now. I can feel my chakra has increased tenfold, it's like it's a black hole, it's never ending. I just can't describe it. And my muscles they're freaking huge"_ Naruto gawked _. What happened to me?_ Thought Naruto while looking around.

But as soon as his eyes landed on Itachi an extreme amount of bloodlust and chakra was released towards Itachi. Seeing Naruto was directing huge amounts of KI at, Itachi knew she had to do something fast before Naruto reacted.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU BASTARD," roared Naruto while he dashed towards Itachi at inhuman speeds, but before he could get to Itachi a certain Shark man intervened swiping at him with Samehada. Naruto was barely able to dodge the incoming strike, not entirely use to his new body yet.

"Kisame! You know what to do. I will capture him in a Tsukiyomi before he can retaliate to your attack and you will keep feeding me chakra from the outside because this time it's going to drain a huge amounts of chakra. LET'S GO!" said Itachi before they both disappeared. To any normal human eye it would seem that they just vanished but due to Naruto's new Doujutsu he could track them barely but he could see them heading his way.

Suddenly Kisame appeared in front of Naruto and shouted Water Release: Water Shark Bullet, Naruto was too stunned to react immediately when 5 water sharks shout out towards Naruto. He was able dodge 4 of the 5, but the fifth was hit him head on throwing him into a tree.

Itachi appeared in front of Naruto, staring him in the eyes.

"What are you- ", Naruto was cutoff

 **Tsukiyomi**

' _Oh Fuck Me! Not again'_ , thought Naruto a groaning Naruto as the forest around him faded into blackness once again.

"Here you go Itachi," said Kisame keeping his right hand on Itachi's shoulder and started pumping his chakra into him.

 **World of Tsukiyomi**

Naruto again found himself tied to the same posts with the same red sky and same moon with Itachi standing in front of him.

"What do you want Itachi? Why am I here again? Spat Naruto.

Itachi sighed, "Alright Naruto-Kun, from this point you will listen to me" she said.

"You've noticed the changes in your body, haven't you?" asked Itachi

Naruto nods.

"Now I want you to close your eyes, concentrate and tell me if you feel chakra in your eyes. "Said Itachi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled at Itachi.

"Please believe me Naruto- Kun, I never wanted to hurt you but I had to for your sake." Said a pleading Itachi

Naruto looked into the face of Itachi and could see that there was no deceat in what she said but he wanted to make sure of something first.

"Itachi did you actually kill my precious people?" Naruto asked trying to keep it together. Just thinking back to that experience was almost enough to break him down again.

Itachi could see the pain in Naruto's expression and immediately answered "NO, it was a high le genjutsu called genjutsu called Tsukiyomi, an ability granted to me when I acquired the Mangekyou Sharigan. It affects all five of your senses, plus your perception on time. So whoever I killed is alive and well. Please believe me Naruto-Kun." Itachi said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Now Naruto was also on the verge of tears, filled with such relief to know that all his precious people did not perish before him. " Thank you Itachi, Thank you so much, was all Naruto could say at this moment because he was so filled with relief he could explode. "He had noted the change in voice of Itachi even if it were for a split second but he was so happy that his loved ones were alive that he didn't care.

"Now, do what I told you Naruto-Kun", said Itachi with a smile on her face

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and started concentrating.

"Do you feel any chakra?" asked Itachi

Upoon seeing Naruot nod, Itachi explained-"That's what it feels like when you have a doujutsu, Ninjas that have the Sharingan and Byakugan also experience the same feeling as you due to having awaken their optical coils.

" _I have a doujutsu…HECK YES!"_ Naruto screamed into his mind.

"You Naruto-Kun have one of the strongest doujutsus ever seen- even the Rinnegan pales in comparison to your doujutsu. Your doujutsu is called the Ketto no Masuta (Master of all Bloodlines) which is said to be only possessed by Kami and Yami themselves. On top of that you seemed to have inherited Kami and Yami's chakra as well, known as Heaven and Hell Chakra.

Naruto gave a puzzled look.

"I don't have any other information to give to you as to why or how you have that doujutsu, or how you have obtained not one but two Legendary Chakra Types. You will need to ask the Third for more information once we are done here" Itachi said.

"Your doujutus is far stronger than the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan. But that doesn't mean you're are stronger than everyone else, even with your unique chakra as well. You are only high-Chunin to low Jounin at best right now and any Anbu operative could pick you off even with your gifts.

Upon seeing Naruto nod Itachi continued.

"Before I go any further, I want you to promise me that you will not show any hostility against me when I unbind you.

"Why would he have any hostility towards her, she explained why she did what she did and on top of that it turns out that all of his precious people weren't harmed one bit in the process so he had no problems once so ever", Naruto thought

Naruto smiled and nodded

Immediately the cross posts that were holding Naruto disappeared and in less than a second Naruto found himself on the ground trying repeatedly to stand on wobbly legs, after the umpteenth of falling down a chair appeared behind Naruto and Naruto took a seat.

"Where did this Chair come from?" asked Naruto aloud.

"I control everything including space and time in Tsukiyomi. I can make anything happen here," said Itachi amused by the reaction the blonde's expression.

"Cool! This jutsu is amazing. I wish I could do this technique," said Naruto giddily.

"Alright Naruto-Kun, do you have any questions before I continue because I don't want to be interrupted once I continue." Said Itachi seriously.

"Right I have a few questions, let's start with… Why can't I control my body properly anymore? Why did you torture me by making me see you slaughter all the people I love!? Why are you two wearing those cloaks? How can I trust you, I thought you were a missing Ninja? And above all why did you slaughter your clan? What was there to gain out of that?" asked Naruto calmly, only hitching his voice when he mentioned the death of his loved ones.

"Before I answer any of these questions you must know what I am about to tell you are SS- class secrets instated by the Third himself. So you'll have to keep all answers to yourself. Do you understand Naruto-Kun she asked?"

Upon seeing Naruto nod in agreement Itachi took in a deep breath and began.

"Konoha was formed by the Uchiha and Senju Clan. The leader of these two clans were none other than Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, both wanted the title of Hokage but in the end Hashirama was chosen to become the 1st Hokage. Wanting to throw a coup, Madara tried to convince the Uchiha Clan into joining him. The Clan however was strongly influenced by the 1st words about the Willof Fire and didn't join with anger and betrayal, the leader of the Uchiha Clan left the quiete a few year, he came back to destroy the Leaf which led to the duel between the Two Gods of Shinobi Hashirama and Madara. It is said that Madara died in that battle, but I have my suspicions about that. After that the 2nd was chosen to be Tobirama Senj, brother of Hashirama Senju, then came the 3rd Hokage then the 4th. But not a single Uchiha ever become Hokage. This infuriated the Uchiha and a few years after the Kyubi attack they planned on overthrowing the 3rd.I became aware of their plans by becoming a double agent for both the 3rd Hokage and for the Uchiha Clan. I learned that the whole Uchiha Clan was involved in the rebellion and was tasked with the mission of complete annihilation of the Uchiha Clan. During the assault I put Sasuke in a comatose state for a month using Tsukiyomi and made him believe only power mattered to me and that I slaughtered our entire clan to test my limits.I intended for him to hate me and not follow down the path of revenge and become someone who cared for the village and his comrades, but instead he became a power hungry Uchiha who's only mindset is on getting revenge and nothing else. I am now regretting my decision to let him live," explained Itachi with a face full of sadness and sorrow.

Naruto was blown away as he came to understand the circumstances of the Uchiha Massacre.

"W-Well that was a huge sacrifice on your part for the village's sake. You have my utmost gratitude and respect. I'm sorry for calling you all those names before," Said Naruto with regret threaded into his voice.

"No need to apologize Naruto- Kun. It's nothing compared to what I did to you in Tsukiyomi before," said Itachi dismissing his apology.

"As for why I did what I did to you in Tsukiyomi, in order to awaken a bloodline in most cases the user has to experience either a life or death situation where there is so much stress that he/she awakens said bloodline. Or there is option two which in the Sharingan's and your case the user has to see the people he loves the most die and in the process of all that pain and rage activate said bloodline and in your case the Kettono no masuta." Said Itachi with a bit of regret.

" I understand Itachi why you had to do what you did and I want to thank you for giving me a chance to grow farther as a Ninja even if it was painful during that time I believe it will make a huge difference in the end, "Naruto

Itachi was taken aback from what Naruto just said, she would have thought he would have shouted at her for being too vivid, have taken it too far or something along those lines but what does he do, he Thanks her of all things. She just couldn't help but smile at that.

Itachi was taken out of her musings when she heard Naruto ask "But who is your comrade Shark Man?"

"He is Kisame Houshigaki, one of the members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Don't worry, he's on my side. We both are a part of an organization called the Akatsuki. It's a group that consist of very strong S-class missing ninja which aim to collect all the nine Tailed beast in the world and harness their power. What for? I don't even know the answer to that," Said Itachi.

Naruto's widened upon hearing about this organization, "But you do not have to worry, we will not let them lay a single finger on you. Kisame and I are assigned to capture you, so you're safe for now as we are acting as undercover agents for the Hokage and report to him any and all moments the Akatsuki make. This black cloak that you asked about early signifies that we are part of the Akatsuki organization and most Akatsuki member travel in pairs, complementing each other's abilities which in turn makes it very difficult to defeat them." Explained Itachi.

"Okay, so far I understand but I still can't understand why JiJi ordered you to come here in the middle of the Chunin Exams of all times," asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Hokage-Sama wanted you to awaken your bloodline(s) as soon as possible because of the growing threat of Akatsuki and after seeing Orochimaru I would say he made the right choice. But Naruto-Kun you must understand that Hokage-Sama took a huge risk because he didn't even know if you would even awaken your bloodline(s) or not." Explained Itachi.

"You need to get stronger and fast Naruto because as you are now you are no match for the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. That is why I have been tasked by the Hokage to train you Naruto-Kun", said Itachi in a sweet tone that sent shivers down Naruto's Spine and gave him the premonition of impending doom.

"But I don't have time to train, The Chunin Exams are going one remember," said a confused Naruto while Itachi couldn't help but smile again at his perplexed face.

"You forget, that three days in Tsukiyomi is only one second on the outside world," said an amused Itachi.

Naruto's jaw stood agape, if this is true then he could get three days no a year worth's of training in only two hours. The applications of the jutsyu are limitless.

"But this jutsu uses a lot of chakra and I can only do it twice a day, meaning six days in Tsukiyomi. But since Kisame is constantly giving me chakra that means the time we can spend in here will be increased exponentially. Kisame isn't called a Tailed Beast without a tail for nothing" said Itachi while enjoying the look of astonishment on naruto' face.

"H-How much time?" asked Naruto barely able to contain his excitement.

"Kisame can use about 10 times more chakra than I can and still take on an Elite Jounin or a Rookie Anbu. Therefore we can spend 6 months in Tsukiyomi," said a now smirking Itachi.

"Naruto-Kun you should really not keep your mouth open like that all the time or you will swallow your fair share of bugs," said a grinning Itachi finding Naruto's mouth hung wide open once again.

"This means that on the outside only an hour would have passed," said Naruto in shock

'To get back on track Naruto-Kun I am now going to answer why you are not able to properly control your. You see, when you awakened Kettono no masuta your body structure was changed drastically. All your old muscles were obliterated and replaced with new ones that is why you felt so much pain coursing through your body beforehand. These new changes have resulted in a drastic increase of speed, strength, reflexes, agility, and flexibility. But your mind is not used to this upgraded body. You have to train your mind so it can become synchronized with your body once again. Tsukiyomi is a perfect place for you to train and become synchronized once again." Explained Itachi

"Well this sucks," said annoyed Naruto

"Don't be so down Naruto. It may seem frustrating now but you'll see how big a physical upgrade you truly have received. Your body is now of a rookie Jounin .It takes a whole lot of blood, sweat and tears for a chunin to get this level of fitness which you only got in a matter of minutes," said Itachi.

"But isn't it unfair for other shinobi who train so hard every day of their life. Before a couple minutes ago I was one of them, a genin with no real talent to suddenly this in a matter of just a few moments. Bloodlines are cool and all but I really can't say I like them all that much. They give unfair advantages to their users. For example the Sharingan you guys just copy justsu and predict our movements before we even know what our next move will be, also there is the Byakugan it can see 360 degrees, has the ability to pinpoint chakra points and allow the user if need be to render their foe chakra less. If that is not unfair then I just don't know what is then." Said a clearly upset Naruto.

"You are not wrong Naruto-Kun but you are forgetting one major point." Said Itachi who was looking at Naruto sternly.

"And that is" asked a clearly annoyed Naruto.

"The world of Shinobi is not fair. You should know that best. You were always scorned, hated, glared, ignored and beaten upon something you had no control over. Grow up Naruto- Kun, Akatsuki members always attack in pairs. It will probably a two on one battle, they wouldn't give a rats ass about the fight being unfair, they will do whatever it takes to capture you. On missions, if you're surrounded by enemies, you can't complain about it being unfair. You can't just whine about something you can't do anything about, instead you have to get over it. It takes guts, determination and the will to never give up no matter the obstacle. Tell me Naruto- Kun, do you have what it takes to become the strongest shinobi since the Sage of Six Paths, can you continue to carry the burden of being the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, can you bring peace to this Shinobi world that it is so desperate for. Tell me Naruto- Kun can you become the Great Shinobi and Man I know you are destined to be." Said Itachi

"Now come Naruto-Kun show me how great you will become" Itachi shouted

Naruto looked up to stare into Itachi's eyes, bloodline meeting bloodline. Itachi was taken aback by those eyes, full of determination, guts, and the will to never give up no matter what stands before him.

"You bet"

 **So, that was chapter two. Please review guys and tell me what you think. I really want the feedback. I plan on taking the poll down at the end of next chapter. Thank You for reading and don't forget to….**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME DATTEBAYO**

 **RedEyeUchiha123**


End file.
